


Meant To Be

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James gets into an accident, and while he's not seriously hurt, his memory takes its time coming back. Without thinking about it further, he hits on the gorgeous guy that was in the room when he woke up.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Could you write a fic in which James wakes up from a surgery and doesn't remember Sirius is his husband and shamelessly flirts with him, pretty please? :))”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/165953618385/could-you-write-a-fic-in-which-james-wakes-up-from)
> 
> I know zero things about hospitals and head injuries, so this is all very specifically what I want for the fic and nothing else. Also if the ending seems sort of rushed? It is :/ I wrote the first 2 sections and then it sat for like 5 days and couldn't add anything else so I had to give it up as a lost cause and did a quick ending.

He wasn’t exactly _aware_ of everything. Wasn’t sure of his name if he tried to think about it, wasn’t sure if he could move, wasn’t even sure if he had a body.

“Hey gorgeous.”

What he _did_ know is that the other person in the room was the single most gorgeous person on the face of the planet. Granted he couldn’t remember what anybody else looked like, but this was obviously a fact of the universe if he remembered it when nothing else was in his mind.

Said gorgeous person looked up when he spoke, then blinked. “Just a sec.” He left the room and came back a minute later with someone he recognised as a nurse. Ah. He was in hospital then.

She asked him questions, eventually-- and gently-- telling him that he had a little bit of brain damage, but there was nothing to worry about, it was expected, just temporary amnesia and within a week's’ time he’d be good as new.

James. That was his name. His own, not the gorgeous person’s. Try as he might, he couldn’t think of his and had to ask.

Gorgeous Bloke™ stifled a laugh at James’s overly flirtatious tone, and said, voice thick with amusement, “Sirius.”

James tilted his head as something niggled in the back of his mind. Something about the- “Sky?”

Sirius nodded encouragingly. “Star.”

When visiting hours ended, Sirius held his hand for a moment, gave it a comforting squeeze, and promised to be back tomorrow. “Solemnly swear,” he said, smiling like it was an inside joke between he and James. At James’s confused expression, he just shook his head with a faint smile and kissed his head. “See you soon.”

* * *

The next morning, upon request, James was given a tablet. The nurse was coming down from an overnight shift, and gave him the most skeptical look he’d ever seen when he asked for one (not that he could remember any _other_ skeptical looks, but still). All the same, she handed one over, saying he wasn’t allowed to try and look up things about his own life-- something about allowing his brain to work through it’s issues by itself and healthy recovery. James just nodded along innocently, not about to tell her that the reason he wanted the internet was to search for pick-up lines before Sirius came back. He would have preferred to think up some on his own, but the brainstorming last night had come up with nothing.

“Are you a magician? Because when I look at you everyone else disappears,” James said when he walked in.

Sirius snorted out a surprised laugh, covering his mouth to try and keep it in, knowing that it would only encourage James.

It didn’t work, obviously, and James smiled widely at him. “So what do you do Sirius? Seems like you care an awful lot about me to be here skiving off work.”

“You could say that,” he said, looking amused. “Although I do have permission to be here.”

See? They were already close, it was meant to be! Well, maybe him being amused with James wasn’t the _best_ place to be, but it was a hell of a lot better than James usually did flirtation-wise, so he would take it happily and continue. He _did_ think about stopping for the barest of moments, but it made Sirius smile and laugh, so that was that; he’d keep doing it. Which was good. He came to this period of flirtation well-armed.

* * *

When James finally got his memories back, he groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“What’s the matter, James?” Sirius asked, walking into the room an indeterminate amount of time later, during which James had not moved. “Run out of pick-up lines?”

James groaned again. “I can’t believe you let me go on and on like that. You’re the worst husband ever. I want a divorce, right now, immediately.”

“Ah,” Sirius said, not sounding the least bit apologetic for his behaviour. The bed dipped as Sirius sat on it. “Memories back then?”

He nodded pitifully, dropping his hands when Sirius gently tugged on them.

“It was cute,” Sirius said.

James shoved him. “Bugger off.”

“Without my loving husband?” Sirius asked, affronted, putting a hand to his heart for emphasis. James glared at him, and he started laughing. He kissed James’s cheek with a loud smack, followed by another, this one more real. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too, but is there some reason you didn’t just _tell me_ we were already together?”

“The nurses said not to,” Sirius said, but his shit-eating grin made it obvious that he wouldn’t have told him a damn thing if he could get away with it. “Besides, it really was cute seeing you try to win me over even when you didn’t remember me. It’s like we were just meant to be, James. Written in the stars, you might say.”

“You’re an arse.”

“You might also say that,” he allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Please send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
